Axl
Summary Axl first appeared in Mega Man X7 as a member of the bounty hunter/vigilante syndicate Red Alert. Despite his expertise in infiltration, assassination, and espionage, he is a rather jovial and juvenile Reploid. His itchy-trigger finger and wisecracking tendencies are counterbalanced by his intolerance for injustice. These traits along with his combat ability made him a valuable addition to the Maverick Hunters. Axl often serves as the middle ground between the X's pacifistic tendencies and Zero's cynical and methodical outlook. Although he is initially unaware of his origins, it is revealed that he is the prototype for all of the New Generation Reploids, who share his transformation ability. Because of this, he is the only one to avoid going Maverick as a result of a "defect". His most recent appearance was as a guest character in Archie Comic's Worlds Unite crossover event. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Axl Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Male Age: Unknown, AI Age likely to be around early to late teens Classification: Prototype New Generation Reploid, S-Class Maverick Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3. Can breathe underwater and in space), Expert Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability and Invisibility in Hyper Mode, Can transform into the various Reploids and Mechaniloids he's defeated and absorbed and gain their respective powers and fighting abilities, Additional Stats and Powers with upgrades (I.e. converting damage taken into Weapon Energy). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Contributed to Lumine's defeat and initially wields slightly weaker versions of X's equipment) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Comparable to X & Zero. Him and the latter wiped a mob of enemies at these speeds) and travel speed via teleporters. Higher attack speed (His weapons fire more frequently and quickly than X's or Zero's) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class via power-scaling to X and Zero Durability: Solar System level (Takes many of the same attacks as X and Zero and survived a battle with Lumine) Stamina: Essentially limitless (As a robot, he does not fatigue, but he can be slowed down if damaged enough) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary if scaled to X (Axl's bullets have much a longer range than X's or Zero's). Virtually omnidirectional with both pistols during a Double Attack. Standard Equipment: His signature pair of handguns, the Axl Bullets, which fire solar bullets on par but slightly weaker than the rounds shot by the X-Buster and Z-Buster but have superior range and firing rate. Much like the X-Buster and Z-Buster, they have unlimited ammo since they run on solar energy. Intelligence: Axl is a capable fighter, being promoted to S-Class Maverick Hunter not long after joining, but is a bit reckless and impulsive. His peers tend to do most of the planning and he leaves analysis to Palette. However is capable enough at data and battlefield analysis to act as a Navigator and is an excellent actor and infiltrator, being able to imitate someone perfectly after only spending a short time observing them. He is also an expert marksman, able to easily keep up with X and Zero and quickly shoot down high-speed targets without trying. Weaknesses: Axl is a bit cocky and reckless. Has a tendency to drag out fights to enjoy them. Rather whiny and a reflexive thinker. Transformation time is usually limited in-game (though this is likely exaggerated for gameplay purposes and may be a non-issue considering how much time he spends transformed between cutscenes). Certain Special Weapons can only be used with specific guns, forcing Axl to switch weaponry to use them which can be difficult during combat. Special Weapons have a limited amount of ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A-Trans: By accessing the DNA of a Reploid he's defeated and absorbed or used his Copy Shot ability on, he's able to take their form and use any of their abilities. For example, copying Silver Horn would allow him to generate tidal waves. He was initially limited to Reploids his size, but later grew past this limitation by Command Mission. For gameplay reasons he's limited to one attack before reverting (Command Mission was a Turn-Based RPG), but it's highly likely that he's able to remain in a form longer (he greeted X while disguised and presumably undercover for an extended period of time and frequently infiltrated other facilities during his tenure as a member of Red Alert). Alternatively, he can simply use the opponent's abilities, such as their weapons or their signature traits (i.e. copying a Kyuun B will simply increase his movement speed). A full list of Axl's Weaponry and abilities can be found here. * Stealth Mode: Axl can turn himself completely invisible for a short period of time. During this time, he is completely invulnerable to oncoming attacks from Reploids similar to him in power with a few exceptions. Conversely, this also means that Axl cannot be targeted with support affects. As Axl's "Hyper Mode", his firepower is doubled during this time, but due to the stealthy nature of this ability his speed is reduced significantly. In addition, the stealth and invulnerability provided by this form gives him ample time to look for his opponent's weak points, greatly improving his chances of striking critical spots for additional damage. Notable Transformations *'Depth Dragoon:' A seahorse-like knight who controls thunder and lightning, he specializes in boosting his own parameters before assailing his foes with destructive lightning attacks and his trusty sword and shield. He can also control gravity and electromagnetism to hold foes in place and destroy their internal systems. *'Mach Jentra:' A bird-like Reploid with command over fire, he darts out of the way of most attacks with his high-speed flight capabilities and can burn foes with the "Flames of Gehenna". He can also summon robot soldiers called Preons to his position as well as restrain targets with a special adhesive that drains the energy from weapons systems. He can also stun foes with a special attack that pierces through most shields and armor. *'Mad Nautilus:' A massive Reploid modeled after a Nautilus, he's a mad scientist that can inflict a wide variety of status effects on his opponents, rendering them berserk, paralyzed, blinded, or infected with a virus. In addition, he can also pierce through forcefields, fire powerful energy beams, and increase gravity to crush his foes. *'Ninetails:' A Reploid powerful enough to take on X, Zero, and Axl simultaneously, he is a master of hand-to-hand combat and can fire a powerful energy beam known as the Annihilator Hadouken which does increased damage when the target is in peak condition. In addition, these energy attacks are believed to run on the same principle as X's own Hadouken, utilizing the energy of one's own soul to attack that of one's opponents. *'Rafflesian:' A formidable dance-type Reploid, she is able to boost her parameters every short while and after she is struck and manipulate the sun's rays into powerful beams that can scorch an entire area. In addition, she is able to summon Belladonnas to fight alongside her and share her ability to improve her stats. * Red: Axl's mentor and surrogate father, he was the leader of the mercenary group Red Alert, which hunted Mavericks down for their bounties. An expert scythe wielder who could go toe-to-toe with S-Class Maverick Hunters, he was able to generate powerful tornadoes to defend himself and attack foes while teleporting out of the way of enemy attacks. In addition, he could also create ghost-like duplicates of himself that could strike foes without being struck back, and counter oncoming ranged attacks with a powerful energy wave. *'Silver Horn:' A massive Reploid with dominion over water, ice, and metal, he can crush his foes with massive tidal waves and control water pressure to deal massive damage. He can also coat himself in liquid metal to make himself durable enough to resist attacks from S-Class Maverick Hunters. * Wild Jango: A vicious and wild melee combat Reploid who specializes in tearing foes to shreds with his electrically charged claws. He can also call down powerful lightning bolts, discs of electric energy that steal the speed of their targets, viral infections that drain health from the targets, and can down his foes' internal systems to inflict instant death. He has also demonstrated some control over gravity, rapidly increasing it to crush his foes. Note: Since it can only be accessed after beating the game or by inputting a secret sequence, the "White" upgrade (which grants him unlimited flight time and boosts the distance of his dash and thus his travel speed) is of dubious worth for a canon profile. Model A of the ZX series displays many of his abilities, habits, and his personality. However, since the Biometal is referred to as Model Albert, it is unknown whether or not its feats should be correlated to Axl's. Axl's Stealth Mode and the transformations associated with Mega Man X: Command Mission are of debated canon due to elements (such as the Final Strike attack) of the game being referenced in an audio drama included in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos despite being declared non-canon in the Compendium of Rockman X. It's best to specify whether or not Axl is being given all of his forms and abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Capcom Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Video Game Characters